


Questions In the Night

by avocadoatlaww



Series: Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark Drabbles [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on Tumblr Post, Drabble, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I don't regret anything, M/M, Robb is so sweet, Theon is so done with his shit, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, short stupid story, weird questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5878651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocadoatlaww/pseuds/avocadoatlaww
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Who in your OTP asks the weird questions in the middle of the night, and who hits the other in the face with a pillow?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> I came across this prompt on Tumblr a while back, and I just had to write something based on it. 
> 
> This fic is unbetaed, and I wrote it on my phone, so sorry for any mistakes. 
> 
> I do not own anything.

"Theon?"

Theon was woken up by someone whispering his name while shaking him lightly. He peered over at the alarm clock on the nightstand. After midnight. Shit, what did Robb want now? 

"Theon. I need to ask you something." Robb sounded a lot more persistent this time. 

Theon groaned, but still he turned around so he could see his boyfriend. 

They had been going out for three months now, but they had known each other all their lives, and Robb waking Theon up in the middle of the night asking stupid questions was a dance they'd danced before. 

Robb was sitting close to Theon and looking down at him with those big, blue puppy eyes Theon could never say no to. 

"What is it, Stark?" Theon croaked. He had just woken up, so his voice was a little rough.

"I couldn't sleep because I've been thinking about this thing all night now, and I need to know your answer."

Theon sighed. What could it be this time? Last time, Robb asked him who his favourite Teletubby was. Theon had never even watched fucking  _Teletubbies_.

"Yes, Stark, shoot away." 

"Apple or pear?" Robb smiled a shy smile.

_Really..._ Had Robb really woken him up in the middle of the night to ask him what he liked the best? Apple or pear? 

"Go to sleep, Stark." 

Theon turned around again, but Robb was pretty insisting. 

"Theon, please, I need to know!" 

Theon knew he was acting childish, but nonetheless, he took his pillow and hit Robb in the face. Robb exclaimed in surprise, but he didn't give up.

"Please, Theon, I won't be able to sleep if I don't get an answer."

He was almost lying over Theon to get as close to Theon's face as possible. Theon could feel his warm breath on his cheek.

"Pear," he grumbled. "I think. Never really thought about it. Now go to sleep, Stark!"

"Thanks," Robb said while pulling back. "Good night, Theon."

"Good night, Robb."


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this chapter is written for [somewheresometime](http://archiveofourown.org/users/somewheresometime/pseuds/somewheresometime). Hadn't it been for their promt, this chapter would never have existed. I hope you'll like this. 
> 
> What would happen if Robb couldn't sleep because there was something he needed to ask Theon, but Theon wasn't there?

Theon woke up with a start. For a few seconds he was really confused. Where was he? Why was it so dark? Why hadn't his alarm woken him up? Then he realised that he was at his sister's place, and when he checked his phone, he saw that it was just past midnight. Somehow he had woken up by himself...

 _Shit_ , he thought when the realisation hit him. He had become so used to Robb waking him up just past midnight, so now he woke by himself.  _Damn you, Stark_. 

Theon and Robb had been together for a few years now, and it was the first time in a very long while they were sleeping apart. Theon's father had just died, and he had to go to the funeral. Robb had wanted to come with him, but they both knew Theon's family, well, except for Asha and his uncle Rodrik, hated Robb, so they had decided it probably wasn't the best idea. Furthermore, Robb had a lot to do at work. His class was putting up a show for their parents, and Robb was the director. 

How Robb could work with snotty nosed children was way beyond Theon, but then Robb was probably the perfect middle grade teacher. Theon smiled slightly to himself. If you looked up middle grade teacher in a dictionary, you would probably find a picture of Robb. 

Theon wondered if Robb was able to sleep with him gone. Was he still awake wondering about his stupid questions, or had he been able to sleep for once? 

As if on cue, Theon's phone started ringing. Theon sighed. It had to be Robb. Who else would call him at such a time?

Theon looked at the screen of his phone, and, yes, it was Robb.

"What do you want, Stark?" Theon grunted, trying to suppress the slight smile that was crawling onto his face. 

"I, well... I had a question for you, and I kind of need to know your answer, you know?"

"Spit it out, Stark. What do you want to know?" Theon sighed again.

What could it be this time, he wondered. Pepsi or Coke? Dragons or wolves? Ice or fire?

"I-I-I, well, I wondered... ehm... I just wondered if you..."

"Yes, Stark, you wondered if I..?" 

_Damn, why does he sound so nervous? What the fuck is it he wants to know?_

Robb was never that nervous when he asked these questions. He usually just blurted them out, and Theon couldn't imagine why he seemed so skittish. 

"I wondered if you wanted to marry me?" Robb finally blurted out. "I was actually going to ask you when you got home, but then I couldn't sleep and had to ask, you know, and that's why I called you now and well... Theon?"

Ok, that was not what Theon had expected. Theon couldn't actually believe what he'd just heard. This wasn't a dream, was it? Well, if so it was a fucking beautiful dream.

"Theon?" Robb asked timidly.

"Yes, Robb, yes, I'll fucking marry you," and damn if Theon wasn't smiling brighter than he had in years.

"Oh, thank God," Robb whispered. "Good night, Theon."

"Good night, Robb." 

That night Theon slept better than he had in years. 


End file.
